


Temporary Blindness

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [17]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prompt Fic, temporary disability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is temporarily left blind during an assignment, and M makes it her business to look after him as she blames herself for his injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Blindness

**Author's Note:**

> I stole this prompt from the bondkink comm on LJ, then replaced Bill Tanner with M, because of reasons...  
> Spoilers: none (Pre-Skyfall)  
> Disclaimer: If this was mine, Craig!Bond/Dench!M would be on my screen right now!

"You don't have to do this, you know," Bond observes as M leads him out to the car, his hand resting inside her elbow as he makes his sightless way forward.

"It's my fault you're in this state," she says, her voice tart, but there's an undercurrent of guilt there too.

"You're not the one who – " he begins, but she cuts him off as ruthlessly as she ever has when she's not interested in his opinion.

"I sent you out there," she says, "so, as the Americans say, the buck stops here."

He tries again. "You've got more than enough on your plate without looking after an invalid. If you're feeling so remorseful, why don't you hire a private nurse for me instead?"

"So you can flirt with her and exert your manifold charms over her?" she asks with an unladylike snort.

"Manifold charms?" he repeats, wondering if he's misheard.

"Manifold in your view," she says promptly, as if to deny that she considers they even exist. "Here's the car.

He hears the doors being opened as the driver gets out and opens the back doors, then M's turning him so that he can sit on the backseat and swing his legs in to sit comfortably. As they move, his mind's busy repeating 'manifold charms' and he silently speculates on which aspects of him she might find charming.

As they drive across London, she recounts to him the conversation she'd had earlier with the ocular specialist Six had called in to treat him, telling him of the fellow's prognosis for his recovery. Bond listens in silence, despite the fact that M's repeating to him what he'd already been told before he left the hospital. He knows why, though – she's trying to remain optimistic despite her fears that he won't recover; he suspects that she's worried about how he will cope if Six are forced to pension him off, knowing (as she does) that he hates being idle.

"I'm sure you'll be packing me off to somewhere dangerous again quite soon," he says when she's finished. "I usually bounce back."

"Usually, yes," she agrees, and he suspects she's wondering if this will be the one time he doesn't.

The car slows, then turns and dips down into the residents' car park below her block of flats.

"We're here," she tells him, unnecessarily since he's felt the car stop.

He gets out by himself, determined to show he's not entirely helpless, only to realise, once he's out of the car, that he has no idea where the driver's stopped in relation to the exit that leads to the lift.

She draws his hand back inside her arm again as he hears the car moving away, and he suddenly wishes that she might always do that. He's long suspected that M believes that he sees her as a mother substitute, but despite the age difference between them, he's never regarded her in that light, although she has a tendency to treat him as a wayward boy when he's exasperated her in some way. His Aunt Charmaine was enough of a mother substitute when he was a child for him not to feel a need to see M in that way. Besides, there's absolutely nothing filial about his feelings for M.

They're in the lift and on the way up to her flat before he realises it, so lost in contemplation has he been.

"You look done in," she observes as she leads the way out of the lift.

He rubs his free hand over his lower face, careful to avoid letting his hand drift anywhere near his bandaged temple where a metal fragment from an exploding container ship had struck him and left him blind. "I do feel a bit knackered," he agrees.

"Do you want to have a bath and something to eat, or would you rather just go straight to bed?"

"A bath would be nice," he answers hesitantly. He's just realised how much the nurses have been doing for him over the last few days, and how intimate some of those things were. "You know, it's not too late to send me back to my flat in a taxi."

She'd been guiding him across the large sitting room, towards the door in the corner which he knows leads into the rest of the flat, but she stops at his words.

"Not scared are you, 007?" she asks, her tone taunting him just a little.

He bristles. "Certainly not."

"Then stop talking nonsense," she chides.

He lets her lead him to the guest room without further objection, although he wonders if it's wise.

"I trust you can undress yourself?" she asks, her tone dry but amused.

"Of course."

"Then I'll run a bath for you. Bed's behind you, and here's a dressing gown." She puts something soft and fluffy into his hands and goes out. He finds himself trying to establish whether it's hers or one of her late husband's, but concludes he cannot tell since it only smells of laundry soap. Feeling slightly foolish for having such thoughts he undresses swiftly, then pulls on the robe and belts it.

M gives a brief knock on the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yes."

He hears the door open, then feels her hand clasping his wrist as she leads him to the bathroom. 

"The bath's deep so give me a shout when you're finished, and I'll come and help you out."

"I'm sure I can manage," he says stiffly.

"And I'm sure I don't want to have to ring 999 to call out the paramedics because you've slipped and hurt yourself," she retorts irritably. "I promise that next time I move, I'll make sure there's a sunken bath for just such an eventuality."

He feels his face flush. "Very well," he says. "I'll call for you." He'd rather have M helping him than find himself back in hospital again.

007-007-007

M leaves Bond to have his bath, though a part of her is tempted to remain; she reasons, however, that he's probably feeling emasculated enough, without her hanging around in case he needs some help.

She heads to the kitchen instead, wondering what food she has left to make them a scratch meal.

When Bond calls her twenty minutes later, she's got lamb chops and vegetables cooking, and is just about to heat some soup. She's simultaneously making a shopping list for the following day, so she pauses to scribble 'bread' before going to the bathroom.

She finds Bond sitting in the bath wearing a very put-upon expression that makes her bite back laughter as she grabs a towel, then says "Up you come" in the same tone she used to use with her children when they were small.

He grabs her hand and stands up, then steps out of the bath carefully and she passes him the towel. She bites her lip when she realises just how big his cock is, even though it's not erect. She'd always suspected he was fairly well-endowed, but she hadn't known just how well. 

He begins to towel himself dry and she drags her attention away, turning to pull out the bath plug. When she turns back he's drying his chest, and his cock's now semi-erect. She's about to tell him that'll she be in the kitchen finishing making dinner, because she knows if she stays where she is, she'll completely forget herself, when Bond speaks:

"Enjoying the view?"

She swallows, aware that she's blushing, even though he can't see her, nor can he really know at what she's been looking. She looks up at his face, and sees amusement in the quirk of his mouth, and she decides to be bold.

"Yes, since you ask."

"Do you know I haven't had a woman for three weeks?"

She tilts her head as she looks up at his face, then down at his fully-erect cock. "You poor thing," she says as calmly as she can, although her heart's racing and she's growing aroused. "Do you need a hand with that?"

"Is that all that's on offer?" he asks.

For answer she steps closer, and puts a hand on his chest as she stretches up to kiss him on the mouth. He presses a hand to the middle of her back, holding her body against his, and she gives a soft moan as he deepens the kiss.

"We'd better find a bed," she says, pulling her mouth from his abruptly. "After all, you can't see, and I'm not as young as I once was."

"Very well."

007-007-007

What they're about to do is against all the rules of Six, but M doesn't give a damn; Six has had so much from her, especially her private life, that she's determined to have one of Six's agents, just for a while. If Bond could see her, see the wrinkles that mar her skin, see the sagging flesh, then he wouldn't want her, but as he's blind, she'll take advantage for the moment.

"Lie on the bed, while I undress," she tells him once they're in her room.

"I want to do it," he says.

"I'd rather you didn't," she says.

"Why?" When she doesn't immediately answer he shakes his head. "I know you're not a young woman any more, M, but that doesn't matter. Shall I tell you something? The older you get, the harder you make me. You're a very sexy woman, and I haven't stopped wanting you since the day we met."

She stares up at him, surprised. He sounds completely sincere. She sighs, then steps within reach. "Thank you, James."

"Thank you." He bends his head and kisses her as he begins to unbutton her blouse. He kisses, sucks and licks his way down her body as he undresses her, and she's breathless with want by the time he peels her stockings down her legs. Her nipples are stiff and her pussy is throbbing as he kneels at her feet and clasps her thighs. He draws his tongue up her slit and she moans with pleasure as she grows even wetter. She has to clutch at his shoulders as he goes to town on her pussy and clit, licking, biting, and sucking until she comes with a ragged moan of his name.

He gets to his feet, his still-engorged cock brushing against her as he pulls her in for another kiss. "I do love a responsive woman," he murmurs.

"If you don't hurry up and fuck me," she mutters, "I'll leave you to it, otherwise we'll be having burnt offerings for dinner."

He chuckles. "Where's the bed?"

She grabs his hand and leads him to it, then utters a tiny shriek of alarm when he scoops her up and drops her into the middle of the bed. "James!"

He laughs again, then puts a hand to her shoulder, and she lies back. He parts her legs and positions himself between them, and M moans unrestrainedly as he begins easing his cock inside her. 

"So tight," he groans, "so good." He pauses once he's fully sheathed inside her and she strokes his cheek and squeezes his ear.

"Fuck me, James," she whispers, and he moans, then begins to move. 

007-007-007

After dinner (which wasn't burnt offerings), they watch, or in Bond's case listen, to the news at nine o'clock, then he tells her he's going to bed.

"Where do you want to sleep?" she asks carefully.

"Where would you like me to sleep?"

She gives a shrug he can't see, then says, "Sleep wherever you like, Bond." Her tone's as casual as she can make it, as if it makes no difference to her one way or the other. She's startled when he crouches beside her chair and takes both her hands in his.

"I'd like to sleep with you," he says softly. "But we would only be sleeping together tonight. After all, I'm not fully fit yet."

She gently pulls a hand free of his grasp and runs her fingers through his short hair. "That's fine by me," she says, dropping her hand to cup his cheek. "Would you like to share with me?"

He turns his head and kisses her palm. "I would like it very much."

"Good." She uses the remote to turn off the TV and he gets to his feet, then she stands. She takes his hand and leads him back to her bedroom. She's not sure how long he's going to need to stay, how long it'll be before his sight's restored, but however long this interlude lasts, she's going to enjoy it, Six be damned.


End file.
